monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
San Diego Comic-Con International dolls
Not a doll line in the regular sense of the phrase, the exclusive dolls Mattel produces to celebrate Monster High's presence at San Diego Comic-Con International—as well as New York Comic Con since 2013—do share several characteristics in promotion, availability, and even accessories. The dolls are part of the bigger collection of Monster High San Diego Comic-Con International merchandise, though they are easily the most significant part. Currently, there are seven San Diego Comic-Con International dolls, SDCCI dolls for short, in existence. Dolls 2010 A greyscale edition of 'Basic' Frankie Stein, which homages the black-and-white horror movies from the 1920s-1950s, was announced as the exclusive of 2010 on July 10th. Though Mattel launched the online pre-sale program that year, the Monster High doll was not included. It could only be acquired directly at the convention, though afterwards it shortly was available at Justice and online channels. Only 5000 greyscale Frankie Stein dolls have been produced. Though the doll and its accessories are identical to the 'Basic' release bar for their colors, most of the doll logs included are unique to the SDCCI 2010 release. Included with the doll are a diary that details Frankie's first day alive and which also contains a unique profile that describes Frankie as she is at only a few hours of age. The back of the box also contains a section of text in honor of Garrett Sander, the creator of Monster High. The doll's appearance was featured in the Volume 1 webisode "Totally Busted", which aired a week after SDCCI and was followed by a three month-hiatus. 2011 The announcement and first photos of the 2011 exclusive, a Nekrocon-attending Ghoulia Yelps who cosplays as her OC Ms. Dead Fast, were released on April 29th on Facebook. The Ghoulia doll was included in the 2011 pre-sale program and could be pre-ordered starting July 11th. Pre-orders as well as on-site purchases were limited to six Ghoulia dolls per household/attendee. At the start of the convention on July 21st, Mattel teamed up with Just Jared Jr. to create a contest with which fans could win one of five exclusive Ghoulia Yelps dolls. And lastly, Mattel made a 1000 Ghoulia dolls available for after-sale on August 1st. As for doll logs, the Ghoulia doll comes with an on-package mini-comic in which Dead Fast gives Ghoulia an action figure of himself, a back-of-the-box diary detailing Ghoulia's first day at Nekrocon, Dead Fast's profile, and a ''Dead Fast'' fancomic written and drawn by Ghoulia. The doll's appearance was featured in the Volume 2 webisode "Daydream of the Dead", which aired a week before SDCCI and was followed by a one month-hiatus. The doll is also associated with "Chapter 13: Slow and Tell", the missing 13th chapter of the [[Monster High (book)|first Monster High book]] and its look would be reused for the fiction accompanying the Power Ghouls series. 2012 The story of the 2012 exclusive dolls begins at Comic-Con 2011, during which a vote was held on-site and online which of three dolls would be produced by Mattel. The options were Scarah Screams, Daughter of Arachne, and Headless Headmistress Bloodgood. Scarah Screams won, and on May 25th of 2012 was revealed as that year's exclusive, though it was hinted she'd not be single pack doll. On July 7th, confirmation came that Hoodude Voodoo would be her 2-pack partner. The set was included in the 2012 pre-sale program and could be pre-ordered starting May 30th. Pre-orders as well as on-site purchases were limited to six Monster High 2-packs per household/attendee. Mattel later made an unknown amount of Monster High 2-packs available for after-sale on July 23rd. The after-sale was limited to two Monster High 2-packs per household. The 2-pack is an homage to backgrounders, which the inside-of-the-box portion of its doll logs refers to. Additionally, the back of the box features a letter by Scarah about her reaction to winning last year's contest, and both dolls come with their own diaries. Since the SDCCI 2012 dolls of Scarah and Hoodude utilize their signature appearances, almost every piece of fiction featuring them features the dolls' appearance or can be assumed to do that in case of text-only fiction. The one webisode associated explicitly with the dolls is "Undo the Voodoo", which aired on the first day of Comic-Con. 2013 The story of the 2013 exclusive doll starts at the same time as the 2012 exclusive doll: at Comic-Con 2011, during which a vote was held on-site and online which of three dolls would be produced by Mattel. The options were Scarah Screams, Daughter of Arachne, and Headless Headmistress Bloodgood. Scarah Screams won and became the 2012 exclusive, while Daughter of Arachne, who was on Scarah's heels, became the 2013 exclusive as Wydowna Spider. The doll was revealed on May 7th and became available for pre-order on June 4th. Pre-orders as well as on-site purchases were limited to six Wydowna dolls per household/attendee, with the exception that starting Saturday the limit was reduced to two per attendee. Following this, Mattel created two more chanes for people to acquire the doll. An unknown amount of Wydowna dolls were made available for after-sale on August 2nd. The after-sale was limited to one Wydowna doll per household. In October, Wydowna was reused as the first Monster High New York Comic Con exclusive. For the first two days, the limit was two dolls per person per line wait, which was reduced to one doll per person per line wait on Saturday. Wydowna comes with an on-package mini-comic, a diary, and a Power Ghouls comic booklet. Unlike previous years, the SDCCI exclusive of 2013 was not promoted by a webisode. The doll comes with two outfits, of which the Webarella one is featured in the the fiction accompanying the Power Ghouls series and the 'civilian' outfit was first seen in "13 Wishes". 2014 The 2-pack containing Manny Taur and Iris Clops was revealed on February 14 through the 2014 Mattel Toy Fair Analyst Meeting, but only on May 06 was it made clear that the 2-pack was to be the 2014 exclusive doll of San Diego Comic-Con International. It relies essentially on the same concept as 2012's exclusive, minus any doll-centric buildup. 2015 The 2-pack containing Kieran Valentine and Djinni "Whisp" Grant was reveiled on May 21, 2015, through several Monster High social media, including Instagram and Tumblr. These two villains come way back from when seen last, in early Monster High movies, Valentine makes his return from Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love? while Whisp comes all the way from 13 Wishes. Characteristics Notes * When up for vote at San Diego Comic-Con International 2011, Scarah Screams wore a Monster High-themed jacket. The 2012 doll does not come with the jacket. Gallery Category:Lineless dolls Category:San Diego Comic-Con International dolls